Exhaustion
by Flames of the Sun
Summary: Too tired to speak, too tired to think or hate or love or fear. Just... just too tired...


Hey peeps! ok, in short, I have no idea why this came out. Basically, I was stranded in Goldsboro, North Carolina without my flash drive and so decided to write this one-shot to pass the time. I have been working on the descriptions though so a review will make me smile!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... thanks for reminding me... jerk...

* * *

Exhaustion. Crippling, pure, undiluted.

Exhaustion.

She felt nothing else as she hovered above the large cluster of lights, glowing brightly. The city was very large, but not one of the largest in the area. Each of the lights, she knew, represented a household. There were very many. They would not notice one more. It would be impossible for them to notice one more. She could be swallowed by the masses. Safety burned below her fierce and dazzling.

But she could only feel the exhaustion.

Her once vibrant, ruby hair swayed around her gently. It was now dull and tangled, her masters taking little interest in the keeping of the auburn tresses. Her clothes offered no protection against the biting chill of this planet's upper atmosphere. They barely served to keep nudity at bay. Embarrassment at the thought of descending onto the surface of a strange planet with little more than a few strips of cloth would easily be enough to keep any other afloat, stalling and waiting.

But the exhaustion was tugging her downward, faster and faster by the moment.

Tawny eyelids, paled from malnutrition and despair, drooped heavily, slowly concealing the listless emerald pools that stared blankly at all that froze and burned, lived and died. There was nothing for her there. Nothing that she could ever want, had ever wanted, could possibly lie on the surface of that little blue planet. The love of her mother, the safety of all she held dear, it just could not be housed in the large city below her, the city that would never notice one more.

But exhaustion sang a sweet lullaby to her, whispering in the rush of wind as she plummeted to the ground, _'Sleep here, now. Close your eyes and let go of it all. And when you awaken, it will all be different.' _

"Different isn't better, though," she mumbled, answering the voice in her mind. The sound of her own words did not reach her, however, as it was snatched away as it left her lips. "No matter how different, it may never be better."

The wind seemed to laugh at her as she felt first the sting of tree branches, swiping and cutting at any exposed skin and even ripping her already flimsy clothing, and then the sickening vibration of her impact against the forest floor. She could feel the large crater her body created, her body buckling the ground, but the ground retaliating with unyielding solidity. Several cracks echoed in her ears as what felt like her entire body began to throb agonizingly. The wind laughed again.

_'May be is not will be, though,' _it taunted, teasing her flirtatiously, unaware of the miserable tear that crawled down her cheek. _'Never resign yourself to misery, unless you feel it is all that you are worthy of.' _

She coughed violently, and when she touched the drip on her chin and inspected it, she found it to be crimson. A whimper danced from her lips, supported by the gentle wind.

_'What are you worthy of, Koriand'r? Are you really worthy of the life that bleeds from you?' _

Koriand'r coughed again, this time with a sob of emotion, emotion that ran together so that even she was not sure of what she cried for.

"I do not know," she sighed, realizing that short breaths would save her. "I do not know my worth." Powerful beams of light were dancing around her now, darting here and there, never resting or settling on a single thing for very long. A gust of wind nudged her cheek, and one of her tears flew into the air.

_'Only you may save yourself. Only your voice will lead help to you. Determine your own worth.' _

A tremor that did little more than to show her more of her injuries trickled down her spine. She whimpered again and bit her lip. The lights were circling her crater now and voices were exclaiming something in a language she did not understand. Swallowing, Koriand'r reached upwards, toward the voices, praying with all of her might that her captors would be ones with mercy in their hearts.

"Help me," she called loudly, her voice cracking pitifully. She felt the power rushing through her at the request, owning her own destiny, wanting something so intensely. And yet, she was still not the one in control. She was still the one left helpless. She pushed this thought away, however and licked her lips in order to call again, no matter the fact that there seemed to be someone approaching her slowly.

But exhaustion was her only answer and companion and it, once again, tugged at her eyelids until they sealed together in deep slumber.


End file.
